Snow Angel
by Mae Yuu
Summary: Karin selalu dihantui oleh malaikat salju yang selalu membantunya menghadapi segala masalah. Sebenarnya siapa sih malaikat salju itu? Baca saja lah! Warning! Gaje, Romance, mantap dah!  Maaf, aku kalo bikin summary suka acak-acakan!
1. Chapter 1

Uwaaahhhhhh! Gak nyangka aku bakalan nulis first FanFic di netbook ini! Heheheheh….

Oh iya, aku lupa mengucapkan salam, ya? Hehehe maaf, ini gara-gara lagunya Kelun – Chu~Bura. Bagus banget sih… (Heh, kapan salamnya mulai-mulai?)

Oh iya, o yasumi nasai! Benri desu? Hn…..semoga baik-baik aja, ya?

Aku Ichimaru Tzukomie, panggil aja Ichimaru. Tapi kalo kalian mau visit Pen nameku, cari aja Ichimaru Dark Flame Reflection (di jadiin favorit author juga gak apa-apa! *plakk!*).

Um', oya, hari ini aku mau buat first fict. Tapi, awalnya gak tauk mau bikin fic yang kayak gimana. Tapi akhirnya, aku mutusin untuk bikin fanfic yang bergenre Romance, pake pairingnya HitsuKarin. Hadeeehhh….. Aku pake mereka, cause' menurutku mereka best couple! Daripada sama Momo. Kurang greget gimana gitu! *ditampar Momo*.

Huwahhh….. langsung aja, yah?

Summary: Ada malaikat salju yang mengembalikan syal kesayangan Karin yang awalnya hilang. Malaikat itu selalu datang pada malam hari dan selalu memberikan barang kesukaan Karin. Siapa sebenarnya malaikat salju itu? Gaje, aneh, de el el. Jika tidak suka fic ini, lebih baik hancurkan saja komputer anda menggunakan linggis! Muahahahahahaha….. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya! Jangan pernah meninggalkan fic saya tanpa melakukan review! Karena itu sangat "T-E-R-L-A-L-U" (nada Bang Haji Roma Irama 'do re mi').

Disclaimer: Iya…iya… Nenek salto juga pada tau kan kalo Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo! But, this is my fict! :p

Rated : T, HitsuxKarin, Romance

Snow Angel

Chapter 1

Musim dingin sudah tiba. Kristal es turun dari atas langit dan membekukan seisi kota Karakura. Putih dan dingin itulah yang sekarang sedang dialami kota Karakura. Karin Kurosaki seorang gadis berbola mata hitam itu keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota Karakura yang beku ini. Walau Yuzu, kembarannya sudah melarangnya, namun Karin tetap bersikeras untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia mengencangkan syal yang melingkari lehernya, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepi memang, karena ia seorang diri berjalan kaki menyusuri kota Karakura yang dingin. Tapi, tak ia hiraukan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah bukit yang di tengahnyaterdapat pohon tua yang besar dan lebat dan daunnya putih karena lapisan salju. Karin mendekati bukit itu, dan duduk di bawah pohon tua besar itu. Ia bersender di batang pohon tua besar itu. Dipandanginya langit-lamgit yang menurunkan salju itu. Tiba-tiba, lamunannya berantakan ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki yang berdiri di depannya. Lelaki itu bermata emerald, dengan rambutnya yang seputih salju.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya laki-laki itu dingin.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu!", Karin tak mau kalah.

"Hei, asal kau tahu saja, ya! Itu tempatku. Aku sering kesini untuk duduk di bawah pohon itu!"

"Hei! Ini bukan tempat kau saja! Ini tempat umum, Hitsu-kun!",Karin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oke….oke…. Sekarang pohon itu milik kita bersama. Kau puas?", tanya laki-laki itu yang rupanya Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Haii! Sangat puas!"

"Hah… Urusai!", Hitsugaya duduk di sebelah Karin. Tiba-tiba Karin langsung blushing.

"Um…. Bisa kau geser sedikit, Hitsu-kun?", tanya Karin seidikit malu-malu.

"Heh? Kau menyuruhku bergeser sedikit? Seharusnya kau yang bergeser!", Hitsugaya menolak.

"Haarrrgggg, Urusai! Aku juga tidak mau bergeser!", Karin tidak mau kalah lagi.

"Hei, hei, hei… Di sebelahmu itu, masih ada tempat yang luas, aku sudah sangat sempit tau!", Hitsugaya mendorong Karin pelan.

"Ah, tidak mau! Kau saja!", Karin mendorong Hitsugaya dengan keras.

"Aduh! Sakit tau! Aku kan hanya mendorongmu pelan!"

Ya, mereka berdua terus bertengkar karena menginginkan tempat yang luas. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Karin mulai meledak amarahnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ah, aku pulang saja! Dari pada bertengkar denganmu terus!", Karin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah. Hingga ia lupa akan syalnya sendiri yang tadinya ia lepas dan ia geletakkan di bawah pohon tempat Karin duduk. Hitsugaya pun melihat syal berwarna Blue ice itu. Awalnya, Hitsugaya ingin mengembalikannya, tapi karna Karin sudah pergi jauh, akhirnya Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan langsung ke rumah Karin besok.

"Hn… Bagus sekali syal ini. Kainnya halus dan…..ini warna kesukaanku", Hitsugaya mengelus syal itu.

Keesokan harinya di rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Karin berteriak-teriak dan berlari kesana sini seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Aduhhh…..Karin-chan ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut", tanya Yuzu sambil mengusap matanya.

"Yuzu, aku sedang panik sekarang!", Karin menoleh ke arah kembarannya.

"Heh? Memangnya ada apa, Karin-chan?", tanya Yuzu penasaran.

"Syal kesayanganku hilang!", Karin kembali mengubrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Lho? Bukannya kemarin Karin-chan memakainya untuk pergi jalan-jalan"

"Eh? Benar juga! Pasti tertinggal di tempat itu!", Karin langsung pergi meninggalkan Yuzu dengan tergesa-gesa. Karin lupa menggunakan jaket ataupun baju hangat lainnya. Padahal sekarang masim musin dingin.

"Nee? Karin-chan! Kau lupa jaketmu!", teriak Yuzu. Tapi sudah terlambat, karena Karin sudah pergi jauh.

Salju terus menerus turun dari langit dan ditemani pula oleh angin kencang yang sangat dingin. Tapi, seorang Karin Kurosaki tak akan menyerah oleh salju dan angin seperti ini. Dia terus menerjang serangan dari angin dingin itu. Dan akhirnya Karin sampai di bukit yang pernah ia singgahi sebelumnya. Dan ia segera mencari-cari syal Blue Ice miliknya itu di bawah pohon besar yang ada di bukit tersebut. Tapi ia sangat kecewa karena syal kesayangannya tidak ia temukan. Walau terus menerus menelusuri seluruh permukaan bukit itu. Karin tidak menemukan barang ia cari. Kekecewaan Karin semakin bertambah, dan akhirnya ia duduk di bawah pohon sekarang ia rasakan dinginnya salju dan angin dingin yang kembali menerjang tubuhnya. Tubuh Karin semakin menggigil karena ia tidak memakai baju hangat sedikitpun. Hanya T-shirt putih tipis dan celana jeans ¾-nya yang menutupi tubuhnya. Karin semakin kedinginan, di peluknya tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkankan tubuhnya. Walau Karin tahu bahwa itu tidak akan berpengaruh, namun ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sial! Aku lupa membali jacket!", kesal Karin.

Tapi, tiba-tiba datang sesosok err….bisa di bilang anak kecil datang menghampirinya. Ya, laki-laki yang kemarin bertengkar dengan Karin di tempat itu juga. Laki-laki itu cengo melihat Karin yang sedang menggigil itu. Lalu ia melepas jaket tebalnya dan ia selimuti tubuh Karin yang menggigil itu. Karin langsung kaget setengah mati karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tubuhnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, namun dia melihat laki-laki itu samar-samar. Ia mencoba mengedipkan matanya. Dan akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit, laki-laki itu terlihat jelas.

"Hah? Siapa itu? Dia seperti malaikat salju", gumam Karin sambil melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"Hei, Karin! Sadarlah!", laki-laki itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Karin sambil berjongkok.

"Eh? Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Haii! Sedang apa kau disini tanpa menggunakan baju hangat? Disini kan dingin! Apa kau merasa kuat menahan dinginnya salju ini? Kau bodoh, Karin!", Hitsugaya tampak panik.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi marah-marah begini, huh?", tanya Karin bingung.

"Karena aku….."

"Kenapa?", Karin memotong perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Ah lupakan! Lebih baik kau pulang saja!", Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya karena memerah.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum aku menemukan barang yang aku cari!", Karin bersikeras.

"Nee? Memangnya kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Syal kesayanganku! Syal itu sangat berharga bagiku! Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau pulang sebelum menemukannya, Hitsu-kun!"

"Tapi kau harus pulang! Disini sangat dingin! Besok kita cari bersama-sama!", Hitsugaya meyakinkan Karin.

"Tapi…"

"Pulanglah, Karin! Aku akan mengantarmu!", Hitsugaya menarik tangan Karin dan akhirnya Karin beranjak bangun.

Sesampainya di rumah Karin…

"Tadaima!", Karin membuka pintu.

"Darimana saja kau ini, Karin-chan? Kau lupa membawa baju hangatmu!", tiba-tiba Yuzu menghampirinya.

"Tenanglah, Yuzu-chan. Aku baik-baik saja! Oh iya, arigatou, Hitsu-kun karena sudah mengantarku pulang", kata Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Hn… Do-itashimashite. Baiklah, aku langsung pulang saja. Jaa mate", Hitsugaya membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh, tunggu, Hitsu-kun!", Karin menarik tangan Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa?", Hitsugaya kaget dan hampir blushing.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku mencari syal kesayanganku, kan?", tanya Karin.

"Hahh…. Iya…iya…", Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah! Jaa mate!", Karin masuk ke dalam rumah dan Hitsugaya berlalu.

"Siapa itu, Karin-chan?", tanya Yuzu.

"Oh….itu Hitsugaya", jawab Karin lalu ia berlalu.

Malam harinya, seluruh keluarga Kurosaki mengadakan makan malam. Yuzu sudah memasak makanan yang lezat dan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Ichigo dan Karin memakan makanan itu dengan lahap sekali. Yuzu dan Isshin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil sweatdrop.

"Huwahhh….. Kenyangnya!", kata Karin sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring.

"Hn… Seperti biasa, masakan Yuzu sangat lezat", kata Ichigo sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ah, tidak kok….", Yuzu merendahkan diri.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu… O-yasumi nasai", Karin pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Karin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sangat empuk itu.

"Hn… Ada apa dengan Hitsu-kun, ya? Kenapa tadi ia begitu panik saat melihat aku kedinginan?", Karin melamun.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia suka denganku? Ah! Baka! Tidak mungkinkan Hitsu-kun menyukaiku? Bodohnya aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu!", sambung Karin.

Karin masih saja melamun. Sekarang ia melamunkan tentang syal kesayangannya yang belum kunjung ketemu. Lama-lama Karin mengantuk dan mulai tertidur. Udara begitu dingin. Karin menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna merah darah. Dan, Karin kembali tertidur pulas. Sangat pulas. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara jendela yang terbuka.

"Zreeekkk…", suara jendela kamar Karin yang terbuka.

Rupanya ada seseorang yang masuk lewat jendela tersebut. Orang itu tampak samar-samar karena gelapnya malam. Rambutnya terkibas-kibas oleh angin malam itu. Orang itu menggunakan kimono hitam dengan jubah (eh? Bener ya namanya jubah? Auk ah!) tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang melapisi kimono hitamnya. Orang itu menaruh sesuatu di meja belajar Karin yang dekat dengan jendela. Apa itu? Entahlah. Benda itu tidak tampak karena gelapnya malam itu. Tapi, karena kecerobohan orang misterius itu, ia menyenggol tempat pensil yang terletak di meja belajar Karin sehingga terjatuh dan menghasilkan suara yang mengusik tidur Karin.

"Hn? Apa itu?", Karin tersentak kaget dan bangun.

"Hey! Siapa kau?", sambung Karin sambil melirik ke arah orang misterius itu. Lalu, orang misterius itu segera berlari keluar jendela dan lenyap di telan malam. Karin masih saja bingung atas kepergian orang misterius itu.

"Ce…ce…cepat sekali perginya? Sampai-sampai aku tidak meliha wajahnya", gumam Karin. Lalu Karin menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, dan ia melihat benda yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

"Sepertinya, aku kenal dengan benda itu", Karin mendekati benda itu.

"Hah? Inikan syal kesayanganku!", Karin langsung mengambil benda itu dan di peluknya.

"Huwaaa…. Tidak sobek sedikitpun! Pasti orang itu yang mengembalikannya! Tapi, siapa sebenarnya orang itu, ya? Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya", sambung Karin sambil terus memegan syal blue ice-nya itu.

Karin kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia masih penasaran dengan orang misterius yang mengembalikan syalnya itu.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Pasti dia malaikat salju yang baik hati!", Karin kembali berbicara.

"Tapi….mana mungkin di jaman sekarang ada malaikat seperti itu?", sambung Karin.

"Tidak! Itu mungkin saja. Buktinya, Ichi-nii seorang shinigami. Berarti, itu membuktikan bahwa hal magis masih ada walau di jaman seperti ini! Yah, berarti peri salju itu ada! Besok akan aku tanyakan sama Oya-jii!", Karin menyimpulkan. Dan akhirnya, Karin kembali tidur dengan memeluk syal kesayangannya itu.

Hiyahhhh… akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini! Gimana, minna-san? Gaje kah? (Emang!). (Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang salah. Mohon dimaklumi.).Tapi, tetep REVIEW-nya, ya? Jangan menodai fict saya ini tanpa review anda2 semua! Chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan secepatnya! Muahahahahahahaha….! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Kyahahahaha! Ichimaru balik lagi nih! Sekarang mau update chapter 2! (sampe lembur gak ngerjain PR + dapet omelan dari guru). Yosh~~~ tak apa! Demi fict-ku yang sangat berharga ini, Ichimaru rela deh di omel guru! Hehehehe…. Yup, lanjut sajalah. Silahkan dibaca! Don't forget reviewnya! Oya, aku mau mengucapkan makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat reviewer-ku yang udah ngasih tau nama jubah putih yang dipake ama Hitsugaya. Namanya Haori. Makasih banyak ya, sob! Hihihihihihi…. Aku terharu rupanya ada juga yang berbaik hati padaku! (T^T) *Lebay ah!*

Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya abang Tite Kubo yang paling cakep sekomplek *dilempar berjuta-juta komik –lumayan-*

Chapter 2

Pagi sudah tiba. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata itu. Karin yang tertidur pulas, malah diusik oleh sinar matahari yang sialan itu. Karin mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali dua kali, akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Karin melihat Yuzu dan Isshin sedang bercengkrama layaknya ayah dengan anak *emang gitu kalee!*. Karin segera menghampiri Isshin.

"Ohayou gozaimasu…", kata Karin sambil melangkah menuju Isshin.

"Eh? Ohayou gozaimasu, Karin-chan!", kata Isshin.

"Ayo sarapan dulu, Karin-chan!", kata Yuzu.

"Haii…", Karin segera duduk di kursi makan dan segera menyatap makanan bersama Isshin dan Yuzu.

"Oh iya, Ichi-nii mana?", tanya Karin.

"Dia sudah pergi entah kemana tadi pagi sekali", jawab isshin.

"Oh, begitu…. Oh, iya! Aku mau tanya, Oya-jii!", kata Karin setengah teriak.

"Apa, Karin-chan?", jawab Isshin.

"Begini, apakah di masa sekarang masih ada mitos tentang malaikat salju?"

"Mm…memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja"

"Mitos malaikat salju, ya? Hm…hm…hm….", Isshin mengerutkan dagunya.

"Bagaimana, Oya-jii?", Karin mendesak.

"Sepertinya masih ada. Lagian kan kakakmu seorang shinigami, jadi kemungkinan mitos malaikat salju itu masih ada"

"Yeay! Arigatou, Oya-jii!", Karin segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mitos malaikat salju? Apakah kamu bertemu dengannya, Karin-chan?", Yuzu yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Ah, tidak kok. Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Aku sudah kenyang! Arigatou makanannya, Yuzu-chan!", Karin meninggalkan Isshin dan Yuzu untuk pergi mandi.

5 menit berlalu, tiba-tiba….

"Tok…tok…tok…", suara pintu depan berbunyi.

"Yuzu-chan, cepat buka pintunya. Sepertinya ada tamu", kata Isshin.

"Haii", Yuzu segera beranjak membukakan pintu.

"Kreeekkkk…..", suara pintu terbuka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Karin-chan ada?", tanya tamu tersebut dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Ada. Tapi Karin-chan sedang mandi. Silahkan masuk, Hitsu-kun", Yuzu mempersilahkan tamu tersebut yang rupanya Hitsugaya itu masuk.

"Arigatou", Hitsugaya segera masuk dan melepaskan jaketnya.

"Silahkan duduk, Hitsu-kun. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Saya panggilkan Karin-chan dulu", Yuzu meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sambil melihat langkah kaki Yuzu yang meninggalkannya.

Sekitar 10 menit, Karin datang dengan T-shirt dan celana panjang jeans. Karin menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Gomen, Hitsu-kun! Lama ya? Hehehehe….", kata Karin slengekan.

"Hah, mandi saja kau lama! Sudah, ayo pergi!", ajak Hitsugaya.

"Kemana?"

"Kau bilang akan mencari syalmu hari ini? Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu mencarinya!"

"Oh, soal itu… Aku sudah menemukan syalku!"

"He? Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya. Tapi ada orang misterius yang mengantarkannya padaku"

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Entahlah. Namanya juga misterius! Pastinya aku tidak tau siapa dia. Mukanya saja aku tidak tau!"

"Oh iya. Aku lupa"

"Andaikan saja orang itu kembali datang ke kamarku, aku akan berterima kasih kepada orang misterius itu"

"Hm…."

"Kau tau tidak, Hitsu-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya orang misterius itu adalah malaikat salju!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Hei…hei… Tapi ini kenyataan! Dan sepertinya, dia tampan juga! Hwehehe…."

"Harrggg…. Kau aneh, Karin-chan! Ini jaman modern, bukan jaman Edo lagi! Sudahlah, kau tidak usah berpikir tentang malaikat salju itu! Itu hanya DONGENG!", Hitsugaya bangun dari sofa dengan ekspresi marah, namun agak blushing sedikit.

"Hoi! Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu marah-marah, Hitsu-kun?"

"Habisnya kamu terlalu mendramatisir suasana! Sudahlah aku mau pulang", Hitsugaya melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Baik! Akan kubuktikan bahwa malaikat salju itu bukan dongeng! Dia NYATA!", Karin teriak.

"Buktikan saja jika kau bisa", jawab Hitsugaya dan akhirnya berlalu.

"Hihhh! Dasar bocah pendek sialan!", geram Karin.

Malam hari tiba (cepetnya! *plakk!*). Tiba-tiba pintu depan kembali berbunyi.

"Tok…tok…tok…", suara pintu.

"Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar", Karin melangkah menuju pintu tersebut.

"Tadaima!", kata Ichigo setelah pintu dibukakan oleh Karin.

"Irasshaimase! Ichi-nii habis darimana?", tanya Karin.

"Tadi aku ke sekolah sebentar. Ada urusan penting", kata Ichigo mencari alasan.

"O…."

"Ya sudah. Aku ke kamar dulu", Ichigo meninggalkan Karin yang sedang menutup pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, karin juga mengekori kakaknya ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar Ichigo…

"Berantakan sekali!", celetuk Karin.

"Iya memang…. Eh? Karin-chan? Sedang apa disini?", tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, Ichi-nii"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Malaikat salju!"

"HUAPA? Hahahahahahahahaha….. Jangan bercanda Karin! Malaikat salju itu tidak ada! Eh, kamu seperti anak kecil saja!", ejek Ichigo.

"Kurang ajar kau, Ichi-nii! Malaikat salju itu ada! Baka!", Karin mengeluarkan death glare andalannya.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini! Hanya orang bodoh saja yang percaya tentang malaikat salju sialan itu! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur! Dasar anak kecil! Weeekkkk", Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya dan masuk ke kamar.

"Kau menyebalkan seperti Hitsu-kun!", teriak Karin di depan pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan cebol sialan itu! Dia memang menyebalkan dan pasti kau menyukainyakan, Karin-chan?", ejek Ichigo dari balik kamarnya.

"Tidak, baka! Aku tidak menyukai Hitsu-kun cebol sialan itu! URUSAI!", Karin meninggalkan kamar Ichigo dengan hentakan-hentakan kakinya yang menandakan dia sangat marah. Tapi, dia sedikit blushing setelah mendengar kata Ichigo bahwa Karin menyukai Hitsugaya.

Karin melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap kakaknya tadi. Karin melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia kembali mengingat tentang malaikat salju yang ia bangga-banggakan itu.

"Dasar Ichi-nii sialan! Dasar kepala jeruk bodoh!", Karin memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke kasur tersebut.

"Kapan ya malaikat salju itu datang lagi? Aku berharap dia datang kembali ke kamarku. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya", pikir Karin.

"Hahhh…. Tapi itu mustahil. Untuk apa dia kembali ke kamarku? Baka!", Karin kesal sendiri.

Tak terasa sudah pukul 11 p.m. Karin mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Dan akhirnya tertidur pulas. Sinar rembulan menemani tidur Karin. Bunga-bunga mimpi mulai bermekaran di otak Karin. Tak berapa lama, jendela kamar Karin kembali terbuka. Seperti kejadian malam itu, pria misterius itu datang kembali. Dia masih menggunakan kimono hitam dengan haori putihnya. Pria itu mulai masuk lewat jendela kamar Karin tersebut. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu? Pria itu melihat Karin yang sedang tertidur. Pria itu berdiri di samping Karin yang sedang teridur pulas itu.

"Tak kusangka. Wanita tomboy ini jika tertidur manis juga", kata pria itu pelan.

Tangan pria itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekati kepala Karin. Mungkin dia ingin membelainya. Namun, niat pria itu tertahan karena gerakan Karin yang membalikkan posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arah pria itu. Pria itu terkaget dan kakinya melangkah mundur serta membuat hentakan yang sedikit ribut. Namun, tak disangka, Karin terbangun dan sedikit terkaget setelah melihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Pupil mata Karin mengecil, seakan ingin menyergap pria misterius itu dan membongkar siapa dia sebenarnya. Namun, pria misterius itu tidak ambil pusing, dia segera melarikan diri melalui jendela kamar Karin yang terbuka tadi. Dengan gerakan yang sigap, pria itu melompat keluar. Tak disangka dan tidak diduga-duga, haori pria itu tersangkut pengait jendela kamar karin *dasar hitsu croboh*. Karin yang melihat kesempatan itu, segera mendekati pria itu dengan langkah yang tenang. Pria itu terlihat panik dan gugup. Dia bberusaha untuk melepaskan haorinya dari pengait jendela tersebut. Tapi gagal, haori itu udah tesangkut tambah dalam. Mau tidak mau, pria itu harus melepaskan haorinya supaya kedoknya sebagai pria misterius tidak ketahuan oleh Karin. Akhirnya, pria itu melepaskan haorinya yang tersangkut itu dengan tangan yang tidak rela. Karin yang sadar akan pelolosan pria misterius itu, seger mempercepat langkah kakinya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Namun, pria itu keburu lolos setelah melepaskan haorinya tersebut. Lagi-lagi, Karin kehilangan jejak pria misterius itu dan yang terpenting adalah Karin belum sempat melihat wajah pria itu.

Karin melihat haori putih pria misterius itu yang tersangkut di pengait jendela kamarnya. Haori itu menarik perhatian Karin, dan Karin mengambilnya dan melepaskannya dari pengait jendela tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini milik malaikat salju itu! YEAY! Aku akan menyimpannya! Kemungkinan dia akan kembali kesini untuk mengambil ini! Dan aku akan memergokinya! Wuahahahahaha!", Karin tertawa licik.

YEAY! Chapt 2 udah selesai! Silahkan reviewnya! Kalo ada typo, tolong dikasih tau yang mana aja! *soalnya Ichimaru lagi gak konsen buatnya*. Chapt 2 ini Ichimaru buat di mall lho! Makanya rame *skalian hotspotan ^.^*. Ayo! Silahkan reviewnya…


	3. Chapter 3

Ola, minna-san! Ichimaru's comes back! Yey,yey,yey….! Mau update chapt 3 nih. Bentar lagi kedok si pria misterius bakalan kebonggar! Kyahahahahahaha….. R&R PLISSSSS!

Chapter 3

"KRIIINGGG….KRIIINGGG!", jam beker di kamar Karin bebunyi membangunkan Karin yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk sebuah jubah putih. Apa itu? Itu haori malaikat salju.

"Eng…?", Karin membuka matanya.

"Sudah pagi ya? Tak kusangka cepat sekali", kata Karin sambil meraba-raba haori itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa tentang haori ini! Ini apa ya? Hm….. Masak kostum malaikat salju seperti ini? Wah….aneh juga", pikir Karin.

"Mau aku apakan ya jubah ini? Tanya sama Oya-jii saja ah!", Karin melompat bangun dari tempat tidur dan segera mencari Isshin sambil membawa haori tersebut.

Karin mencari Isshin di ruang keluarga, namun tidak ada. Akhirnya, Karin menemukan Isshin yang sedang memotong rumput halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Oya-jii!", teriak Karin.

"Eh, iya? Ada apa, Karin-chan?", Isshin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Oya-jii, tau tidak ini benda apa?", Karin menyodorkan haori ke arah Isshin.

"Lho? Ini kan haori! Kamu dapat darimana, Karin-chan?", mengambil haori dari tangan Karin.

"Haori itu apa?"

"Haori itu simbol level komandan shinigami! *bener gak, ya? Soalnya authornya nyontek di komik Bleach ep. 34"

"Oh, begitu"

"Tunggu, sepertinya ini milik komandan kelompok 10! Astaga! Ini pasti punyanya…..", Isshin menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudnya sih, Oya-jii? Aku jadi tambah bingung! Ini miliknya siapa?"

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja kepada kakamu"

"Baiklah…..", Karin mengambil haori dari tangan Isshin dan meninggalkan Isshin yang masih cengo akibat melihat haori tersebut.

Karin segera berlari ke kamar Ichigo sambil berteriak "Ichi-nii!". Dan akhirnya, Karin sampai di depan kamar Ichigo. Dia segera mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo sekeras mungkin.

"Ichi-nii! Buka pintunya! Cepat!", teriak Karin sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Iya…iya! Tunggu sebentar!", terdengar suara Ichigo yang malas-malasan.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak?", kta Ichigo setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ichi-nii tau benda apa ini?", Karin menyodorkan haori kepada Ichigo.

"Coba aku liat….", Ichigo mengambil haori itu dan membawa masuk ke kamarnya.

"Lho? Mau di bawa kemana jubah itu!", Karin menerobos masuk kamar Ichigo.

"Ini kan haori! Kamu dapat darimana?", tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di ranjangnya.

"Itu aku temukan di….. Pokoknya lah! Itu punyanya siapa? Kamu tahu, Ichi-nii?"

"Sepertinya ini punyanya Toushirou!"

"APAAA? TIDAK MUNGKIN! Hitsu-kun itu orang biasa bukan shinigami!"

"Hei, Karin-chan! Kamu tidak tahu, ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya, Toushirou itu seorang komandan shinigami!"

"Jangan bercanda, Ichi-nii!"

"Kau tidak percaya? Akan aku buktikan! Aku akan menghubungi Rukia!"

"Untuk apa menghubungi Rukia-san?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Karin. Ichigo segera mengambil handphonenya dan mulai menekan-nekan tombolnya.

"Rukia-chan! Cepat ke rumahku! Ada urusan yang sangat penting!", Ichigo sedang menelpon Rukia.

"Baik!", jawab Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia datang ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Yuzu, Rukia segera menuju kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo, ini aku! Rukia!", kataa Rukia sambilmengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Tunggu sebentar. Silahkan masuk", Ichigo membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?", tanya Rukia sambil masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

"Karin, tunjukkan haori itu kepada Rukia", kata Ichigo.

"Baik. Ini, Rukia-san", Karin menunjukkan haori itu kepada Rukia.

"I….i….ini… Haori milik Hitsugaya Taichou!", teriak Rukia.

"Tapi kan Hitsu-kun itu orang biasa? Bukan shinigami!", kata Karin.

"Apakah Hitsu-kun tidak pernah cerita bahwa dia seorang komandan shinigami?", tanya Rukia.

"Tidak pernah", jawab Karin sedikit kecewa.

"Sebenarnya Hitsu-kun itu seorang komandan shinigami. Coba kau tanyakan padanya", kata Rukia sambil memegang pundak Karin.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! HITSU-KUN BUKAN SHINIGAMI!", Karin menyaut haori dari tangan Rukia dan berlari keluar kamar Ichigo.

"BLAM!", suara pintu kamar yang ditutup oleh Karin.

"Ichigo? Apa Karin tidak apa-apa?", tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Dia memang keras kepala. Biarkan saja", Ichigo terlihat tenang.

Sementara itu, Karin berlari menuju kamarnya sambil kesal dan bingung. Karin masih tidak percaya akan perkataan Rukia. Karin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong yang tidak punya arti apa-apa. Perkataan Rukia masih terngiang di keplanya. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin!" hanya kata itu yang selalu terlontar dari mulut Karin. Hingga akhirnya, Karin memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Hitsugaya agar rasa penasarannya dapat dihilangkan. Karin segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi *ya iyalah*. Setlah selesai, dia segera bersiap-siap pergi menemui Hitsugaya di tempat favorit Hitsugaya. Tak lupa haori yang Karin temukan, dibawa serta olehnya. Karin mengambil syal kesayangannya dan melingkarkan syal di lehernya.

"Yuzu-chan! Aku pergi dulu!", Karin berlalu setelah mendengarkan balasan Yuzu.

Karin segera berlari sambil membawa haori itu. Dinginnya musim salju tak dia hiraukan.

"Semoga Hitsu-kun masih ada di tempat itu!", kata Karin.

Akhirnya, Karin sampai di tempat tujuan. Bukit yang di tengahnya terdapat pohon tua yang berdaun lebat serta daunnya masih saja putih ditutupi salju. Pemandangan saat itu tidak berubah. Sama seperti waktu pertama kali Karin mengunjungi tempat ini. Di bawah pohon, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk menyenderkan kepalanya di batang pohon tua itu. Anak laki-laki itu sedang memandangi langit dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Hitsu-kun!", teriak Karin sambil berlari ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

"Hm?", anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia mendapati Karin sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah benda berwarna putih.

"Astaga! Benda itu!", anak laki-laki itu yang rupanya Hitsugaya terkejut melihat haori yang dibawa Karin. Pupil matanya mengecil seakan ingin menyaut haori itu dan berlari meninggalkan Karin. Namun, posisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

"Hitsu-kun! Hosh~~Hosh~~", Karin terengah-engah.

"Eh? Iya? Sedang apa kau disini?", lamunannya membuyar.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, satu pertanyaan saja. Aku mohon, kau menjawabnya dengan jujur", kata Karin sambil menatap Hitsugaya dengan serius.

"Apa?", Hitsugaya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apakah kau seorang shinigami?"

Hitsugaya kembali tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Peluhpun menetes dari membasahi pipi Hitsugaya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?", pikir Hitsugaya.

"Hitsu-kun! Jawablah!", Karin mendesak.

Dengan tatapan tenang dan suara yang mendatar, Hitsugaya berkata: "Tidak. Aku hanya manusia biasa"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Kalo begitu, kau tidak mengenal ini, ya?", Karin menunjukkan haori kepada Hitsugaya.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Kau mengganggu waktu santaiku saja!", Hitsugaya menjawab datar dan berlalu.

"Kenapa sih Hitsu-kun? Aneh!", Karin memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

Malam tiba (cepetnya-again!). Karin menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Ichi-nii! Kau membohongiku!", teriak Karin.

"Bohong apa?", tanya Ichigo tanpa memandang Karin.

"Hitsu-kun itu bukan shinigami! Tadi siang aku bertanya padanya!"

"Dia yang berbohong padamu"

"BUKAN! Dia tidak pernah berbohong!"

"Karin-chan, kau menyukainya, ya?", tanya Ichigo sambil matanya tetap ke arah televisi.

"TIDAK, BAKA!", Karin blushing.

"Ah, yang benar?", Ichigo menatap Karin dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Ichi-nii!"

"BUK!", Karin memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Aw, ittai! Apa-apaan sih kamu, Karin-chan?", omel Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Habisnya, Ichi-nii sangat menyebalkan!", Karin meninggalkan Ichigo ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Karin memandang pemandangan kota Karakura yang ditutupi salju di malam hari dari jendela kamarnya. Sekali kali dia melirik ke arah haori yang ia geletakkan di meja belajarnya. Haori itu terlipat rapi.

"Sebenarnya benda itu milik siapa sih?", pikir Karin.

"Malam ini, malaikat saljuku pasti datang lagi untuk mengambil benda itu! Yup, tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti punya malaikat saljuku!", Karin tersenyum kecil.

Karin masih saja di kamarnya sampai pukul 11.30 p.m. Karin sampai lupa makan malam karena dia menunggu datangnya malaikat saljunya. Padahal, Yuzu sudah mengingatkan Karin untuk makan malam, tapi Karin menolaknya. Hingga pukul jam 12 p.m tepat, Karin masih menunggu malaikat salju itu. Berkali kali dia melirik jendela kamarnya. Namun, hanya angin yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Kemana sih malaikat salju itu? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah datang!", Karin kesal.

Rupanya, mata Karin sudah tidak biasa bersiag lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit, mata Karin mulai menutup. Hawa dingin menggoda Karin untuk segera tertidur, dan benar saja, Karin sudah tertidur lelap. Apakah malaikat salju akan datang? Tidak. Kali ini dia tidak datang. Entah mengapa. Hingga mentari kembali menampakkan dirinya, malaikat salju itu tidak datang ke kamar Karin. Karin agak kecewa. Hingga hampir 1 minggu, malaikat salju itu tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Dia tidak pernah datang pada malam hari ke kamar Karin. Tidak lagi menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar Karin. Tidak lagi ada malaikat salju yang datang di kamar Karin. Karin sangat kecewa. Rasa terima kasihnya belum tersampaikan dan haori itu. Ya, benda itu yang selali meyakinkan Karin bahwa malaikat salju itu ada. Dan akhirnya, sudah 1 minggu malaikat salju itu benar-benar tidak tampak lagi. Keman perginya? Entahlah. Karin juga tidak tau. Karin tak sanggup menahan ras kekecewaannya dan sampai-sampai dia meneteskan air matanya….

Gyahahahahahaha…. Chapter 3 udah kelar! Hosh—hosh—hosh—hosh…Gimana, minna-san? Bagus gak? Bagus jeleknya tidak penting REVIEW dulu! Silahkan!

Nb: Chapter 4 akan Ichimaru update secepatnya! Chapter 4=TAMAT! Ditunggu yah! .

REVIEW NOW PLISSSS…T^T


	4. Chapter 4

Kyaaaa! Ichimaru balik lagi! *dilempar sandal*. Hm…hm…hm…. Mau update chapter 4 nih! UWOOOO! TAMAT, TAMAT, TAMAT nih! Ini bakalan klimaks. Si malaikat salju bakalan ketahuan nih tampangnya! Siapa sih sebenarnya si malaikat salju yang sok misterius itu? Nishishi.. *senyum licik*.

Oh iya, aku mengucapkan makasih banget buat reviewer-ku yang udah ngasih tau kesalahan dalam fict-ku yang gaje ini. Ichimaru sampe lupa namanya. Pokoknya mmkasih banget, ya! *Rupanya banyak juga kesalahannya. (T^T)* Kritiknya sangat ngebantu banget! Arigatou *membungkuk sampe natap lantai*. Enggak lupa juga buat temenku Mery-san yang udah ngasih ide buat ending fict ini. Ending ini bakalan ngebahas tuntas semua pertanyaan dari reviewer Nao-chan! Hehehehehe…. Pertanyaanmu yang tentang kenapa Hitsu-kun menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai shinigami kepada Karin akan diperjelas disini! Silahkan dibaca! R-E-V-I-E-Wnya jangan lupa! Awas kalo enggak review, bakalan aku hajar semua! *digebuk duluan ama readers*.

Nb: kesalahan di fict chapter 1-3 sudah Ichimaru betulkan.

Disclaimer: Bleach itu punyanya abang saya. Abang Tite Kubo *ngaku-ngaku! Langsung dilempar bom atom*. Jelasnya, Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo dan fict ini punyanya Ichimaru –saya sendiri—

Chapter 4

"Kenapa? Kenapa malaikat salju itu tidak datang lagi? Apa dia marah padaku? Tapi apa salahku?," ucapan itu selalu terlontar dari bibir tipis Karin. Semenjak malaikat salju kebanggaan Karin tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi, Karin selalu murung dan tidak bersemangat lagi. Tidak seperti Karin yang dulu. Yang selalu energik dan cerewet. Dia sudah berubah 360⁰. Yuzu, Ichigo, dan Isshin sudah menyerah untuk membujuk Karin melupakan malaikat salju khayalannya. Tapi Karin tidak menghiraukan perkataan dari mereka. Karin masih saja mengharapkan kedatangan malaikat salju itu. Dan tak disangka, Karin jatuh sakit. Ichigo yang tidak sanggup melihat adik perempuan kesayangannya itu tergeletak lemas di kamarnya, akhirnya mengadu pada kekasihnya, Rukia.

"Karin-chan sakit?", Rukia heran setelah mendengar perkataan Ichigo tentang Karin.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu murung dan selalu menyinggung tentang malaikat salju atau apalah itu hingga dia jatuh sakit! Jika aku bertemu dengan malaikat salju sialan itu, akan aku hajar dia!", kata Ichigo dengan nada kesal sambil mengepalkan kepalanya.

"Jangan emosi dulu, Ichigo. Oh iya, apa kau masih ingat dengan haori Hitsugaya Taichou yang ditemukan Karin-chan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa janggal, Ichigo? Dimana Karin menemukan haori itu? Karin-chan tidak mau memberitahunya kan?"

"Benar juga kau. Aku sudah menanyakannya. Tapi Karin-chan selalu menghindar jika aku tanyakan tentang haori itu"

"Sudah kuduga! Malaikat salju itu ada hubungannya dengan Htsugaya Taichou. Menurutku, Hitsugaya Taichou menyamar menjadi malaikat salju itu"

"Tapi, untuk apa Toushirou menyamar menjadi malaikat salju?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Satu-satunya cara adalah menanyakan langsung pada Hitsugaya Taichou"

"Benar juga. Ayo sekarang kita pergi menemuinya!", ajak Ichigo.

"Tunggu, Ichigo! Dimana kita bisa bertemu dengan Hitsugaya Taichou? Kita kan tidak tahu keberadaanya sekarang!", Rukia menahan Ichigo.

"Kita akan berpencar! Kau mencari di taman kota! Aku akan mencari di pusat kota!", Ichigo melesat keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Rukia yang mencoba menahannya.

"Ichigo! Tunggu! Dasar keras kepala!", akhirnya Rukia melesat keluar meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo terus berkeliling ke seluruh pelosok kota. Namun, dia tetap tidak menemukan orang yang dicari, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Sama halnya dengan Rukia. Dia juga tidak menemukan Hitsugaya di taman kota. Sudah 2 jam Ichigo dan Rukia mencari Hitsugaya. Pada akhirnya, Ichigo dan Rukia menemukan sebuah bukit yang ditengahnya ada pohon tua yang daunnya lebat. Tempat itu masih PERSIS dengan kondisi awal saat Karin mengunjungi tempat itu. Akhirnya, Rukia mengajak Ichigo untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon tersebut. Awalnya Ichigo menolak dan ingin melanjutkan pencarian Hitsugaya sendirian. Namun, setelah Rukia memohon, Ichigo pun akhirnya luluh.

"Tempatnya nyaman ya, Ichigo?", kata Rukia.

"Hm…", kata Ichigo singkat.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang mengarah ke arah mereka. Ichigo yang duluan mendengar itu, langsung merespon dengan berajak dari posisi duduknya. Rukiapun juga beranjak berdiri. Wajah orang itu tidak jelas karena tertutup oleh kabut salju yang lumayan tebal.

"Siapa itu?", kata Ichigo sedikit teriak.

"Heh, apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat favoritku?", tanya orang itu.

"Toushiro?", Rukia dan Ichigo termangu.

"Apa? Mencariku?", tanya orang itu (baca: Hitsugaya).

"Ya. Kami sedang mencarimu!", jawab Ichigo.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya sangat serius? Apa tentang penyerangan arrancar, hollow, espada, dan sejenisnya?", Hitsugaya bertanya dengan serius.

"Bukan!", Rukia angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu, ini hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja! Lebih baik aku pergi saja", Hitsugaya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Toushiro! Tunggu! Ini lebih penting!", Ichigo sedikit emosi.

"Apa?", Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Toushiro! Jujur padaku! Apakah kau yang menyamar menjadi malaikat salju itu?", kata Ichigo sambil berteriak.

Hitsugaya tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar dan lemas seakan dia akan terjatuh. Ini bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya. Menggelegar seperti suara hatinya sekarang. "Apa yang harus kau lakukan Toushiro?", hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou!", Ichigo berteriak mencoba menyadarkan Hitsugaya dari lamunannya.

Namun, Hitsugaya masih berdiam diri. Seakan ingin menjauh dari Ichigo yang seperti eksekutor yang akan memenggal kepalanya. Tampangnya tidak menyeramkan, namun pertanyaannya itu yang sangat ditakuti Hitsugaya.

"Jika aku jujur, habislah riwayatku", Hitsugaya kembali berpikir.

"TOUSHIROU! JAWAB AKU!", Ichigo berlari kearah Hitsugaya dan mencengkeram kerah baju Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo! Jangan terlalu keras padanya!", Rukia mencoba menahan amarah Ichigo.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku Ichigo!", Hitsugaya meronta.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau berkata jujur tentang malaikat salju sialan itu!", Ichigo mengencangkan cengkeramannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang malaikat salju! Kau dengar itu kepala jeruk rasa strawberry!", Hitsugaya melepaskan cengkeraman Ichigo.

"Beraninya kau!", Ichigo memanas.

"HENTIKAN!", Rukia yang jengkel melihat tingkah laku Ichigo dan Hitsugaya langsung melerainya.

"Bisakah kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik?", tanya Rukia dengan seringainya.

"Baiklah….", Ichigo langsung lemas.

"Toushirou, apa kau tidak mengetahui tentang malaikat salju itu?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali aku tidak tau. Bisakah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Satu pertanyaan lagi Toushiro. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Karin bahwa kau itu seorang komandan shinigami?"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan konyol itu? Ini urusanku! Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur. Urusi diri kalian sendiri. Permisi, aku harus pergi!", Hitsugaya pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Toushirou!", Ichigo ingin menyusul Hitsugaya, namun dia ditahan oleh Rukia.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Ichigo. Sepertinya dia memang tidak tau apa-apa", kata Rukia sambil menatap lurus ke arah Hitsugaya yang berlalu.

"Cihh…. Kenapa kau melepaskannya, Rukia?", Ichigo emosi lagi.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku ingin melihat kondisi Karin-chan!", Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya pasrah mengikuti ajakan kekasihnya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Kurosaki….

"Tadaima!", Ichigo membuka pintu rumah.

"Ichi-nii! Kondisi Karin-chan semangkin parah!", Tiba-tiba Yuzu berlari menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia dengan wajah panik.

"Apa?", Ichigo segera berlari menuju kamar Karin, lalu disusul dengan Rukia dan Yuzu.

Sesampainya di kamar Karin, Ichigo melihat Isshin yang memeriksa keadaan Karin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?", Ichigo tampak panik dan menghampiri adiknya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

"Semakin parah. Dia seperti mengalami suatu depresi", jelas Isshin.

"Karin-chan! Lupakan malaikat salju itu! Dia sudah tidak akan datang lagi! Dia sudah LENYAP!", Ichigo berteriak.

"Ap..ap…apa…? Ucapakan sekali lagi, Ichi-nii?", kata Karin sambil bibirnya bergetar.

"Malaikat salju itu sudah LENYAP! Kau mengertikan? Itu sama saja dengan MATI! Jadi lupakan saja tentang hal-hal seperti itu!", Ichigo berkata pada Karin, atau lebih tepatnya membentak.

"ICHIGO! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Baka!", Rukia juga membentak Ichigo.

Lagi-lagi Karin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Isshin hanya diam menatap Karin, begitu pula dengan Yuzu dan Rukia. Ichigo bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan nafas setelah memarahi adiknya. Kamar Karin menjadi hening.

"Mati, ya?", tiba-tiba Karin memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Semua orang yang berada di kamar Karin menjadi terkejut, apalagi air mata Karin mulai mengalir ke pipi Karin.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kamarku? Aku ingin sendirian dulu", kata Karin sambil sedikit terisak.

"Tapi….", perkataan Ichigo terhenti ketika melihat gelengan kepala Isshin yang menjadi kode bahwa Ichigo jangan melanjutkan perkataannya dan keluar meninggalkan kamar Karin.

"Baiklah, Karin-chan. Kami akan keluar. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja kami", kata Isshin sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar Karin.

Semua yang ada di kamar Karin mulai beranjak keluar. Termasuk Ichigo. Karin tidak menghiraukan mereka yang keluar dari kamarnya. Akhirnya, Rukia berpamitan pulang karena sudah terlalu sore.

Akhirnya, makan malam tiba. Yuzu kembali memasak makanan yang sangat lezat. Ichigo tampak sangat senang melihat santapan makan malam yang sangat menggugah selera itu. Namun, Karin tidak tampak dalam acara makan malam itu.

"Karin-chan mana?", tanya Isshin kepada Yuzu.

"Dia masih di kamarnya. Tadi sudah Yuzu ajak makan malam, tapi Karin-chan menolaknya dan mengusirku keluar dari kamarnya", kata Yuzu.

"Hahh… Anak itu sudah keterlaluan! Biar aku paksa dia!", Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya di ruang makan tersebut.

"Jangan, Ichigo! Biarkan dia sendiri! Ini gara-gara perkataanmu yang tadi! Kau mengatakan bahwa malaikat salju kepercayaan Karin-chan sudah mati. Mungkin dia masih tertekan", kata Isshin.

"Cihh… Anak itu sudah besar tapi pikirannya masih seperti anak kecil saja!", Ichigo kembali duduk.

"Nanti tolong bawakan makan malam ke kamar Karin ya, Yuzu-chan", kata Isshin kepada Yuzu.

"Baik", balas Yuzu.

Akhirnya, acara makan malam keluarga Kurosaki berlangsung dengan sunyi. Karena 1 anggota keluarganya yang tidak serta.

"Kenyangnya!", Ichigo memegang perutnya.

"Yuzu-chan, cepat berikan makan malamnya", perintah Isshin.

"Baik", Yuzu segera membawa makan malam untuk Karin ke kamar Karin.

"Kreeekkk….", Yuzu membuka pintu kamar Karin.

"Karin-chan, ini makan malamnya", Yuzu mendekati Karin yang masih saja berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan", jawab Karin dengan lemas.

"Ayolah dimakan, Karin-chan. Supaya Karin-chan cepat sembuh"

"Tidak mau! Yuzu, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kumohon"

"Hahh… Baiklah, Karin-chan. Makanannya aku letakkan di meja belajarmu, ya?", Yuzu meletakkan makan malam Karin di meja belajar Karin, lalu Yuzu keluar dari kamar Karin.

"Bagaimana? Apa Karin-chan mau makan?", tanya Ichigo kepada Yuzu.

Yuzu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo pun segera menuju kamar Karin. Namun, ditahan oleh Yuzu.

"Lebih baik Ichi-nii jangan masuk. Karin-chan sedang ingin istirahat", Yuzu memegang tangan Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya Ichi-nii tidur saja. Ini kan sudah malam", sambung Yuzu. Dan akhirnya Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar Karin.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.59 p.m. Hampir tengah malam! Karin masih belum tidur. Tak bosan-bosannya dia mengharapkan kehadiran malaikat salju itu.

"Dia tidak mati. Dia pasti datang", hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Karin.

Hingga tengah malam tiba, Karin masih belum tidur. Dipandangnya jendela yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Karin teringat pada suatu hal. Haori! Ya, jubah putih itu! Karin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dibukanya lemari itu, dan Karin meraih haori yang terlipat rapi itu. Dan ditrauhlah haori itu di meja belajarnya.

"Semoga hari ini kau datang malaikat salju", kata Karin yang akhirnya kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan akhirnya tertidur pula.

"Zreeekkk….", tiba-tiba terdengar suara jendela kamar Karin terbuka. Pria misterius itu kembali datang! Rambutnya terkibas-kibas oleh angin. Wajahnya masih tidak tampak karena gelapnya malam. Pria misterius itu melangkah mendekati meja belajar Karin dan mengambil haori yang berada di meja belajar tersebut. Dipandangnya wajah Karin yang penuh dengan arti sebuah penantian. Penantian menunggu malaikat salju kebanggaannya.

"Dia menungguku", gumam pria misterius itu.

Pria misterius itu mendekati Karin dan memandangi wajah Karin lagi. Dipegangnya pipi Karin.

"Panas sekali badannya. Dia sedang sakit", pria misterius itu kembali bergumam.

Karin yang merasakan sesuatu yang dingin sedang menyentuh pipinya yang hangat segera terbangun. Matanya tersentak kaget karena malaikat salju yang dia tunggu-tunggulah yang memegang pipinya. Dengan secepat kilat, pria misterius itu berlari menuju jendela kamar Karin yang terbuka lebar sambil memeluk haori tersebut.

"Tunggu! Kumohon!", Karin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Pria misterius itu seperti tersihir, dia langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan terpaku memamerkan punggungnya kepada Karin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas karena anda telah menemukan syalku yang sangat berharga", kata Karin lemas.

Pria misterius itu berkata apapun. Dia hanya diam membisu.

"Aku ingin tau. Siapa anda sebenarnya?", Karin berjalan mendekati pria misterius itu. Namun, pria misterius itu tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui wajahnya", pikir Karin. Hingga akhirnya Karin menyentuh pundak pria misterius itu. Karena refleks dari keterkejutan, pria misterius itu langsung mendorong tubuh Karin hingga Karin terjatuh dan membentur tembok.

"Hah?", pria misterius itu kembali terkaget ketika melihat Karin yang terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan kepalanya menyender di tembok.

Pria misterius itu segera menghampiri Karin dan menyentuh tangan Karin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya pria misterius dengan berjongkok.

"Aduh… Sakit tau! Sebenarnya kau ini…", Karin menghentikan kalimatnya dan mendongak ke arah pria misterius itu. Betapa kagetnya Karin. Pupil matanya terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar. Tangannya terasa kaku.

"Hi… Hi… Hitsu-kun?", tanya Karin bingung.

"Iya. Kau benar", jawab pria misterius itu (baca: Hitsugaya).

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Maaf, Karin-chan. Malaikat salju itu sebenarnya adalah aku. Maaf, jika aku tidak mengakui hal ini", Hitsugaya menatap mata Karin dalam-dalam.

"Hitsu-kun….", gumam Karin.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya aku adalah shinigami. Lebih tepatnya komandan shinigami"

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan padaku bahwa kau seorang shinigami?"

"Karena aku…", Hitsugaya menunduk.

"Karena apa?"

"Aku…."

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Karin-chan! Sangat mencintaimu!", Hitsugaya kembali menatap mata Karin.

"Ap… Apa?", Karin menjadi terkejut.

"Iya, Karin-chan! Sudah lama aku mencintaimu! Perasaan ini sungguh menyebalkan! Perasaan ini sungguh menyesakkan! Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan ketakutan! Ketakutan akan kehilangan dirimu, Karin-chan!", Hitsugaya hampir berteriak.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau seorang shinigami?"

"Karena aku takut kau akan menjauhiku! Aku takut jika kau tidak menerimaku sebagai seorang shinigami! Aku… Aku…."

"Cukup, Hitsu-kun!"

"Eh?"

"Semua perkiraanmu itu salah! Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Benar, Hitsu-kun!"

"Karin-chan, maafkan aku yang telah membohongimu dan membohongi perasaanku terhadapmu..", Hitsugaya memeluk Karin dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hitsu-kun. Semua orang pasti akan melakukan suatu kebohongan", Karin membalas pelukan Hitsugaya.

"Ai shiteru, Karin-chan…", Hitsugaya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ai shiteru yo, Hitsu-kun..", balas Karin.

Hiyahhh…. Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga! \(•o)/ Aduh…. Gomen ya, minna-san! Kalo endingnya kurang gereget gitu ato gaje gitu! Ichimaru mohon maaf! Maaf…. *bungkuk sampe nabrak tembok*. Yah, yang penting reviewnya! Review please…


End file.
